Darkness Shrouds The Prince
Aeternum est Obscurum Rain quickly struck the small town once dusk came, followed by violent thunderstorms and other such weather problems. The three mages retreated to the exclusive resort on the outskirts of the town in the hopes of escaping the weather, not noticing the purplish tint to the clouds. Kagurin stood in the town square, holding up his hand lightly as the storm he had transferred from another region (exactly where, he didn't know), hoping to distract the mages from his goal. Thankfully, this part had worked perfectly. "Time to get to work," Kagurin muttered, throwing his cloak off and allowing the rain to soak his hair into an uncanny impersonation of Nova's, before bombs appeared within a sphere in his hand. Sticking them into his pocket, he made his way to the courthouse. ---- Meanwhile, at the resort.... Kyshira was overlooking the storm inside the resort "Such a strange and sudden storm." Kyshira then went over to Celeste "So what should we do while this storm goes on?" Looking at the storm carefully until Kyshira's question disturbed her, Celeste gave one last look at the storm clouds before turning to face Kyshira. "Well, we can go to the spa or the gym? I heard that their indoor swimming pool and gym are considered one of the better ones in this province, but if you'd rather go to a beauty salon i wouldn't mind going to something like that either." Nova rolled over in one of the two king sized beds in the room (obviously having claimed a whole bed to himself). No longer wearing a short, he snored happily beneath the thick down quilt. "No reason we can't do both Celeste, Gym first then spa, a very simple step by step plan. Now let's see what this resort has in store." she then proceeded to go towards the gym area's. While going there, a very sneaky and suspicious looking man was near Nova's room grinning as he slipped a note under the door and disappeared around a corner. Shrugging, she went after Kyshira until she saw someone slip something under Nova his door. That reminded her, they had to keep watch on that little boy to make sure he would behave right? "Wait up Kyshira, we are forgetting someone." Knocking on Nova his door with her normal hand, she got her other hand ready to use force if that was what was needed to get him to come with them. Nova woke with a start at the knock, almost instantly realizing the instigator. He leaped out of bed (still not wearing a shirt), and ironically slipped on it, bringing his forehead into contact with the knob, which resulted in a loud noise. Sliding the floor, Nova's eyes settled on the note.... The note Nova slipped on was a simple letter with writing on the front of it and inside a note saying words but there were words on the outside that caught nova's attention saying "We will meet later you don't know me I know you, you don't know details I do. For now, slip this letter into your pocket and read it later, now open door big breasted lady wants to drag you somewhere. Oh and you busted your nose on doorknob silly." at the corner there was a smiley face and a name Mr. Grin. Opening the door with just a tiny bit of force, Celeste looked at Nova with irritation slowly coming over her face, the doorknob still in her hand. "Go wear a shirt if you are getting up, idiot." Closing the door, she kept a small crack open. "Get your clothes on and bring swim clothes and sport clothing with you. We are leaving in 2 minutes. If you need any help, we will gladly help you with getting ready." "Gotcha," Nova replied simply, pulling himself to his feet and slipping on a black shirt with a brown jacket hanging from his shoulders, not actually putting his hands in it. He glanced at the note again, then picked it up and flipped it open. The note reads as "I told you to open me later you have no listening skills whatsoever. I hope your proud of yourself anyway now Nova. Yes i know who you are I am to be revealed in person when we'll meet later soon." the note dissolves due to a magic trap set to burn upon being read. Getting impatient, Celeste disintegrated the door that separated Nova and herself while showing a slightly forced smile to the boy. "You don't wanna make a lady wait right?" Nova grinned slightly, pulling himself up. "Sorry. Just had some stuff to take care of." Crumpling the note in his hand, Nova walked past Celeste, heading towards the door, yawning slightly as he did. He dropped the note lightly in a trash basket nearby. A strange tall silver haired man then walked around the corner carrying a replacement door for the one Celeste disintegrated and giving it to her. "You break it you replace it." He then walked away with a grin as Kyshira was waiting for Nova thinking to herself "He probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed..." As she was using her gravity magic to spin chairs in the lobby. Placing the door simply in the door opening, without fixing the door, Celeste just went towards the lobby while making sure that Nova would come with her. Nova was dragged into the lobby, by the scruff of his neck, much like a mother cat would carry her young, if the mother cat was resisting the urge to kill her offspring with a rusty saw. "Finally, can I go on ahead if your going to take your time possibly tearing nova limb from limb? I have other things I wish to do today." Kyshira said with a bored expression spotting the strange silver haired man entering nova's not locked room but not saying anything. Pushing Nova towards Kyshira, Celeste didn't reply to the other woman as she walked towards the gym. The ecriture user could keep watch on him for now after all right? Nova kept his face pressed against the floor, looking for all the world like a cat drenched in water. If one had seen his face, though they would have seen his brow furrowed, his eyes closed, as though thinking very deeply. Looking bored she then preceded to go towards the gym after throwing nova at Celeste with her gravity magic "You watch him! I don't wanna." she then turned her body to mist and went into an air vent leading towards the gym. "Great, now i am stuck with you again." Releasing a low sigh, Celeste pulled Nova by the scruff of his neck again while walking towards the gym. Once there, she almost threw him to the male changing room with a short hurry up to him. Once inside, Nova looked down at the outfit he was currently wearing, then glanced around the changing room, as if hoping to find some other outfit for him to wear. Realizing that the place was unsurprisingly vacant of such things, Nova stuck his hand into a jacket pocket and pulled out... nothing. Remembering what happened to the note, Nova ran through its contents once more in his mind and then strolled across the room towards the door, returning to Celeste, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, didn't have the time to bring anything." Kyshira was ahead of the group waiting for progress to be made waiting patiently. Glaring at Nova with the irritation not even hidden any-more, Celeste pulled out some sport clothes from her storage and pushed Nova the dressing room in again with his new clothes. "Next time, you'll be wearing nothing if you forgot your sport clothes, now hurry up okay!" The clothing she gave him were a raven-black, tight-fitted pants with an elastic waistband folded over at the top, a black cropped turtle-neck that was just a few shades lighter than the pants, while the socks barely covered his heels. The shoes looked like ballet shoes with the insides of it appearing to be made of satin. Nova stared for a good minute at the clothes, then seemed to collapse into the floor in despair. I can't wear this....' he groaned mentally, before perking up as an idea struck him. Standing up and clapping his hands together, he whispered "Take-Over: Fujin!" Almost immediately, his body became made of wind. Making use of a nearby window, he quickly walked over and pressed his hand on the glass. Increasing the speed of the wind, the grass cracked, quietly and just enough to let air through. Nova then began letting tiny bits of his body go through, widening the crack slowly, until he narrowed himself into a large, wide sliver, and then pushed his way through, making as little noise as possible. Recollecting on the other side, Nova let him return to his normal form, before gently moving towards the hotel. I don't care what the court or those women say, I'm going to go insane if I stay in this town any longer. Kyshira aggravated at sensing Nova's emotions due to her Maguilty Sense she had placed on nova "Ahhhhhh, I think he's annoyed..." Kyshira still wandering the halls not wanting to go to the gym, then she noticed something someone was sneaking into the female changing area that was not a female and due to her natural female instincts couldn't help but point and yell at the other pervert entering the female changing room unknowingly sending her own emotions at Nova. Opening the door to see if that boy was finished already, all Celeste found was an empty changing room. That boy is so going to feel it... Celeste's entire skin changed to a a mix of scarlet red and black as she started her transformation. As the smoke surrounding her dispersed, standing with an imposing stance was, a feminine-type giant, clad in what appeared like red armor with black clothing where Celeste once stood. First going to the windows, she tried to see if Nova was still in eye-sight from the windows. Seeing someone with blond hair, she used her speed to appear right in front of Nova while the boy would feel a wrench hit him in the stomach the moment she was visible. "Didn't mommy never teach you that sneaking away was a bad thing to do?" Escape from Celeste As soon as Celeste's wrench struck Nova, the decoy dissolved into a few wispy bits of flame, dropping to the floor and sizzling out of existence. Meanwhile, on the main road, Nova continued running at a breakneck speed past the hotel and towards the open plains separating this area from the next town. Dammit why can't I stop blushing?! I feel like I saw some chick in the boy's dressing room... Kyshira heard the commotion immediately knowing what it meant "He's trying to escape plan stopping him is a go." Kyshira immediately began thinking of extremely calm and lazy emotions immediately conflicting with Nova's frustrated and angry emotions in an attempt to calm him down before resorting to drastic measures Focusing some magic in her legs, Celeste started listening closely to the surroundings. Hearing different footsteps, she jumped to the roof in order to get a better overview of the area and hopefully find the boy quicker. Come out, come out where-ever you are as the cat spoke to the mouse... Searching the area -or at least what she could see and hear of the area- for anything strange that could tell her where the boy went. Seeing someone leave the town, she began dismissing it at first before thinking against it. While it would not be one of the smartest things to do, that boy could try to escape the city when both she and Kyshira would think he would just hide in the city... Appearing in front of the real Nova this time, she pulled a bastard sword out, which remained in its sheath for now. "Are you a man or a mouse Nova?" "Whichever gets me away from here is fine with me," Nova replied, before darting for it again. "The quickest way to get away is to finish your punishment given by the town, which would mean you have to be a man instead of the mouse you are now." Using her speed to reappear in front of the real Nova again, she used her sheathed sword to smash the boy towards the hotel he was so desperately trying to leave. Noting the sudden pain she could only guess that Nova was hit "I need to find a way to incapacitate him from here. I have an idea..." If she knocked herself out it would carry over to Nova and the problem would be solved, she then preceded to ninja leap towards Nova's area that he was located. Embedded in the hotel wall as he was, Nova was well and goodly KO'd, his eyes blank and circular, his head drooping down in a comedic fashion. Note to self:, he thought futilely, DON'T try to run from the girl who can destroy your nut sack like a pack of peanuts.... and thank god that I didn't say that out loud. Standing in front of Nova, as the bastard sword was starting to disappear again back to her storage the girl got a small smile on her face behind the mask as Celeste saw how Nova was stuck in the wall. "While i myself don't mind letting you experience pain over and over again to keep you from running away, it would please me more if you could actually grow a damned backbone and stop running away." Dispelling Jizuri, Celeste began to lean with her back to the wall next to Nova as she waited until he would regain consciousness or that Kyshira would show up to take him on from there. Sparing a single look at the boy, she pulled out her kiseru to smoke for a bit, finding his cowardice a shame for any take-over user. If someone managed to beat a strong creature to the point they could add them to their own take-overs, it was nothing short of an humiliation for both the creatures and their users if the user turned out to be a coward in the end like Nova seemed to be. Laying on the ground she herself forgot to deactivate the Sensory Link "Stupid shared pain.... Ah well it must mean the brawl is over, I'll just sit here for a bit." She sat up and waited for the pain to subside for her to rejoin her ally. ------------------------- "What the hell are you doing?!" Kagurin turned around, a semi-bored expression on his face as he faced the mayor of the town, who had walked in on him, right as he was about to do some gold old fashioned detonating. "Nova-" the mayor gasped, "what the hell are you doing?!" The Dark Mage sighed. "This part always annoys me." He lifted up his hand, a magical membrane forming there. He then concentrated slightly, then suddenly relaxed a bit. "You know," he said, "I might as well leave you alive. Won't hurt to keep the Prince bastard occupied a bit longer." A bolt of lightning flew out of the membrane, rather smoothly severing the mayor's arm from his body. ~Chapter 2: End~ Category:Boy Meets Girls Category:Zeon1 Category:Xz791 Category:Gruntmaster26